Maybe
by thecrazierone
Summary: Wendy's thoughts use to be straight and clear, black and white. Stan the good guy, Cartman the bad. Stan her white, Cartman her black. But, those lines have blurred into a strange gray. Maybe Cartman's not as bad as she thought, and maybe Stan's not so amazing as she thought. Maybe, just maybe. Candy and some Stendy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy!** **In this story some one does get drunk and I myself have never been drunk, drank, or even seen a drunk person. So, if the drunk person doesn't seem drunk that's why. They are about sixteen in the story we'll say. **

**Important! When you see this '-_-_-' it switches to Wendy's point of view when you see it again it goes back third person.  
**

**Maybe**

**By: thecrazierone**

It was another lonely, Friday night for Cartman. His mom was busy... "working" and it was getting very annoying for Cartman. All of the whore's sex noises and screams were making it hard for Cartman to work. What was he working on you ask? No, not school work, when was the last time he cared about stupid high school. Cartman was working on his fool-proof plan to ruin Kyle's life. First, he would sneak into Kyle's room when Kyle was asleep. Then, he would find some blackmail evidence. But, what would he do after that? This is what Cartman was wondering at the time. The moon shined brightly through the window as Cartman tapped his pen on the piece of paper with his fool-proof plan written on it. More moans came from his mother's room.

"God damn it." He whispered to him self picking up what he was working on and heading out of the house. It was the middle of the night and since South Park was such a poor red neck town, there were no lamp posts to light the path. But, Cartman didn't need any light to know were he was going, he had the route from his house to his secret hiding spot memorized. He found the spot when he was in fourth grade, around ten years old. It was on a night just like this one, his mom was busy with her... "job" Cartman went out for peace, after walking around in the forest for around an hour, he found this perfect little spot. The spot was around the size of his bedroom, it was almost completely flat. Now, ever time his mother does her... thing he comes here. Cartman walked down a very faint path, he had created just by walking to the spot and back. He could hear all the small sounds that the nighttime creatures made. He finally made it to the isolated spot and sat down near a large log. Cartman tapped his pencil on the red notebook he held. What was the next step in his plan, what would he blackmail the Jew to do? Cartman scraped his teeth together focused on his plan. If Cartman wasn't so focused on his plan he would have noticed the small stumbling girl behind him.

"H-hey Cartman" The small girl stumbled out before going into a giggling fit. Cartman turned around to see Wendy dressed in a very... well... suggestive outfit. A tight purple shirt that went only to her mid section, showing off her stomach, and a small yellow skirt that barely covered her ass. At first glance he could tell Wendy was pretty drunk. Wendy had the smell of cold, cheap, beer all over her, she stumbled over closer towards Cartman. Cartman only rolled his eyes, of course the ho would go out partying on a Friday night. Wendy, after a bit of stumbling, managed to sit next to Cartman on the log. She then went into another giggling fit. Cartman wondered how the ho had found his perfect spot in the forest. Wendy continued her giggles as she scooted even closer to Cartman, making the larger boy uncomfortable.

"What do you want ho?" Cartman asked not pleased with Wendy interrupting his plans.

"Y-You have.." Wendy started to say before going back into a fit of giggles. " You have pretty eyes Cartman." Wendy managed to get out before breaking into more annoying giggles. Cartman tried to tune out Wendy's drunk giggles, but the more he tried to ignore her the louder the giggles became.

"Can you go the fuck away bitch?" Cartman snapped, which made Wendy stop her drunk giggles. She just gazed at Cartman, eventually she spoke.

"B-But, I don't want to." Wendy slurred as she began to play with a strand of Cartman's hair that was poking out of his hat. Cartman swatted her hand away, but it returned.

"Stop that ho!" Cartman shouted. "Shouldn't you go off make-out with your gay boy-friend." Wendy and Stan had been dating for awhile and it was going well for what Cartman could tell.

"Don't talk about that dick!" Wendy screamed, nearly waking the whole town. Instead of breaking out into giggles again, Wendy sobbed smearing her mascara and making little black lines that went down her face. Cartman had no idea what to do, it was clear that Wendy wasn't going to leave him alone for awhile. Cartman had no idea what the hell went down at that party.

"Woah ho, calm your tits! What the fuck happened?" Cartman questioned, not because he cared, no, Cartman didn't give a crap about the ho's feelings. Cartman just wanted to get this over with, yea, he didn't care.

"W-Well,"Wendy began.

** -_-_-Before the Party-_-_-**

Bebe and me were sitting in her room picking out what she should wear for the party. I had already picked out my outfit, but I hadn't put it on yet.

"Okay," Bebe began, "I know I'm going to wear a dress so these outfits are out." Bebe tossed away two outfits that didn't have a dress with them.

"I don't really like the green one, it doesn't go well with the way you've done your hair." I told her, twirling a strand of my hair. Bebe had used a product in her hair that made it so that her hair wasn't all frizzy and curly, but instead it made it straight, silky, and smooth. The green dress was too dark for her straight blond hair.

"You're right Wendy," Bebe confirmed throwing the dress and matching shoes off her bed and into the closet. "That only leaves two options. The pink, or the white dress." Bebe tapped her chin and looked at both outfits. "What do you think Wendy?"

I looked at both outfits, Bebe was a careful eater so she could pull off a white dress and not get any stains on it. The pink dress would look amazing with her hair, but she would have to do her make up very carefully for that dress.

"I think you should wear the pink dress, you'd look amazing in it." I told her.

"Yea, I think you're right Wendy. Bebe agreed holding the dress up to her to make it look as if she had it on. "Now,"Bebe twirled around, "What shoes would go good with the dress?"

I looked at Bebe's collection of shoes which she had laid out on her desk earlier, but that wasn't enough room, so she had to put the rest on the floor. "Well, the green shoes are out they would contrast against the dress same with the black ones." Bebe took the green and black shoes and put them back in the drawer where her shoes normally went.

"How about the white ones?" Bebe asked. Hmm, I looked towards the pink shoes that where laying down. Nah, she needed shoes that complemented the dress, yet not take too much attention away from herself. I walked over and picked up a pair of light blue heels.

"How about these?" I asked showing her the heels.

"Right color, but the style just looks weird with a strapless dress." She stated, and I had to agree. She picked up a different pair of shoes that were the same color as the others, but looked different.

Before she could even ask the question I gave her my answer, "Those are the one's Bebe. They look perfect."

Bebe smiled, and set those shoes aside, so she could put the others away. Once we had the rest of Bebe's ginormous shoe collection away, I went to the bathroom to change into my party outfit when I has done, Bebe did the same. The next thing to do has our make-up. Bebe started on mine first, after the foundation Bebe added a light blush to complement my outfit. For my eyes she put on a little bit of black eyeliner and some black mascara. Lastly, she added a light shade of pink to my lips. When she was finished I did Bebe's make-up. After foundation, I gave her the same light blush, but for her eye's a did a very light shade of pink eyeshadow, along with deep mascara. Lastly, I gave a medium shaded pink for her lips. Both of us looked amazing after we where finished.

"How long do we have until the boys come?" I asked Bebe. She pulled out her phone and responded "About half-an-hour." So, we were doing good on time, now it was time for the last thing, the other little accessories, like the purse, jewelry, and jacket. Bebe was letting me wear some of her jewelry and use on of her purses, because I forgot one of my own. We walked back into Bebe's room, and quickly choose out our jackets and jewelry. Bebe had a necklace with a light pink heart. I choose a light pink bracelet with no real decorations on it. For the jackets, Bebe had a light weight purple zip-up. I choose not to take a jacket because I loose my jackets all the time and I didn't want to loose one of Bebe's jackets. But, we both got got stuck on the purses. I was stuck between a light pink purse with small metal studs around it and a darker pink one a purple heart on the lock. Bebe was stuck between blue purse with pink dots all over it, and a plain white purse. Evenly, I choose the darker pink purse, and Bebe choose the blue purse.

"How long do we have until the boys come now?" I asked Bebe. Bebe checked her phone. "Ten minutes exactly, that gives us enough time to pack the purses." Bebe stated. So we began stuffing our purses. I didn't see exactly what Bebe put in her purse. In my purse I fit: my phone, extra make-up for touch ups, about twenty bucks for a cab, and some other small things. Once we where done, Bebe and me chatted in her room for a while. But, our conversation ended abruptly when the doorbell rang. We both quickly made our way down the stairs and to the fount door. Bebe took a breath in before she opened the door. Stand behind the door, were Stan and Tweek. I never really understood why Bebe asked Tweek, she had gotten over her crush on Kyle long ago. She only recently told me about her crush on Tweek, when I asked her she only said she loved his eye's and his cute little twitches. Stan looked amazing, he wasn't all dressed up, but he still looked handsome none the less. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, even though we had been dating since the beginning of high school it still embarrassed me a little bit. Tweek twitched but didn't say anything and Bebe also didn't say anything, but I knew she's going to tease me about it later.

"You girls ready?" Stan asked, Bebe nodded. I looked down and realized I had forgot my purse.

"I got to go grab my purse, I'll be right back." I told Stan, then turned around to go grab my purse. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the little end of Bebe's carpet, I tripped right over it and fell down. Luckily,I has able to stop my self from doing a face plant into Bebe's marble flooring, but I couldn't stop my skirt from flying up and showing off my ass. I if I wasn't blushing before, I was now.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek let out and covered his eyes with his hands "To much pressure!" Bebe burst out in to laughter, which didn't help things. I got up off the floor and made sure my yellow skirt was down and covering my ass.

"You okay?" Stan asked, he was always so sweet.

"Yea, just embarrassed." I replied and continued back to Bebe's room to get my purse. Once I reached Bebe's room, I grabbed my purse and shut the lights off. I slowly walked down the steps making sure not to fall down again.

"Okay, let's go." I told Stan. We all walked out the fount door and Bebe closed it and locked it once we were all out. Bebe's parents where on vacation in god knows where, Bebe's parents have gone on a lot of vacations, so many that I've lost count. Stan jumped into the fount seat of his car, I don't know what kind of car or model I never really understood cars, Bebe on the other hand could tell everything you ever wanted to know about cars and more. Bebe and I took the back seats while Tweek took shotgun. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my mom.

hi mom we're off to the party love you :)

A few seconds later my mom sent a text saying the normal 'be safe, have fun' stuff. It wasn't very far to Token's house, which is where the party was at. Stan parked the car as close as he could to Token's house. Inside the place was packed, people where everywhere. The music was loud, but not deafening.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go find Kyle I'll see you in a bit." Stan said, then he pecked my on the lips and and went off into the crowd.

"Come on Wendy let's get something to drink, you too Tweek." Bebe told, but more like commanded as she grabbed both my arm and Tweek's and dragged us to where the refreshments where. Bebe had been to all of Token's parties, so she had the layout pretty much memorized. I had been to a few of Token's parties, about five or six. I have no idea about Tweek, but by the looks of him he probably wasn't a bit fan of parties, he seemed even more twitchy and nervous then usually. Bebe grabbed a beer, Tweek didn't take anything, I think he said something about it being poisoned by the underpants gnomes. I hesitated to grab a beer, but I decided why the hell not, I wasn't driving us home. Our plan to get back home was to have Kyle drive us home, since he walked here and he really didn't want to drink anyways. I made sure to drink slowly, so I didn't get drunk too soon. We saw Craig head up towards us.

"Hey Craig," Bebe uttered. Craig only flipped her off.

"Tweek, Clyde is looking for you." Craig dully stated and before he dragged Tweek off into the crowd.

I turned to Bebe and started speaking,"Well, Bebe I guess it's just you and me. What do you want to do now?" Bebe shrugged, "I'm going to go find Tweek, you can go try to find Stan." Before I could say anything, Bebe ran off in search of Tweek. I sighed and drank the rest of the beer feeling a bit tipsy. Maybe Stan went off in the backyard. I grabbed another beer and took a small sip. I sneaked through the crowd, which was pretty difficult with everyone partying and all. I managed to get to the backyard which was this huge amazing garden.

"H-Hey Wendy," Came a slurred voice from behind me. I turned to see a very drunk Kenny. "D-Damn, Wendy you have huge boobs. If S-Stan doesn't do it for you I'm always here for you babe. That was Kenny, I never really like Kenny that much. Before I could tell Kenny to fuck off, he ran off after some other girl. I shook my head and went off into the garden. I looked around for about ten minutes, but there wasn't any sign of Stan, I gave up and started walking back into the house. Once I got inside, I had to manage to get my way through the crowd of drunk dancing people, but I got back to the snacks in one piece. I drank a second beer and had some water, I once read that drinking water with beer helps prevent a nasty hangover. By now I was pretty drunk not as much as Kenny, but pretty drunk. Where the fuck could Stan be? He couldn't be upstairs, that's where all the people having sex were, and Stan would never cheat he's too good for that, right? It couldn't hurt to check, I made my way through the crowd again and to the steps. I noticed a few things while heading up one, the further I made it up the stairs the more couples I saw making out, and two, there was no Stan anywhere around. But, Token had a third floor so I decided to check up there. I head up the second step of stairs. As soon as I got to the top, I felt like was going to tumble right back down those steps. There a saw the lying, cheating, bastard, making-out with some brunet with huge tits right next to the first room.

"You bastard!" I scream. Every making-out couple on that floor turned there heads, including the dick himself. The whole hallway was quiet and watching.

"Wendy?" Stan barely manged to spit out, his eyes were wide with a mix of shock, and fear.

"Damn right it fucking is." I yell out, "You fucking bastard, what am I not good enough for you?" Stan stays silent, I walk closer to him. "Answer me you asshole." I spit out in rage. By now I can see out of the corner of my eye a small crowd had formed blocking the stairs going down.

"No, babe it's just..." Stan began, but I cut him off.

"It's just what Stan, did you accidentally stick your tongue down her throat! Or did she force you to have a make-out session!" I shouted, I could feel the tears coming down my cheek. "Don't even try to explain why or how this happened, I am through with you, done!"

"But Wendy..." Stan starts.

"Don't even, you son of a bitch." I shout, I can feel my voice going hoarse from all the yelling I'm doing. But, right now I don't give a fuck, I storm down the stairs. No one even tries to stop to me. I head to the snack table grab two beers and then I get the fuck out of there. I can here Stan calling out to me. I am in no mood to talk to that asshole. I run away, anywhere but here would be good. Anywhere, turned out to be the woods near the houses. I stop after going a ways into the woods. And I just let everything go, tears start coming out at an uncontrollable rate. I open one of the two beers a grabbed before I left. I knew I'd be needing these to help. And in no time the first beer is gone. I feel drunk, and in no time the second one is gone as well. The tears stopped and where replaced with giggles. I have no idea why I started giggling, but it just felt better then crying. I stop when I hear a voice, it's not Stan's I can tell instantly. I drunkenly decide to go towards the voice. After god knows how long, I make it to a small clearing in the woods, and I can see who the voice belongs to the one and only Cartman.

**-_-_-Present Time-_-_-**

"S-So that's what happened," Wendy finishes. Cartman sighed.

"Come on ho, let's go." Cartman commands picking up his things with one chubby hand and grabbing Wendy's wrist with the other chubby hand. Wendy doesn't protest, mostly because what else was she going to do? The two walked through the small forest path that lead back to Cartman's house. The car in the driveway was gone so Cartman's mom must have continued her whoring elsewhere. Cartman let go of Wendy and unlocked the fount door then lead Wendy up the steps and to his room. Cartman went into his closet and pulled out an extra pair of pillows and blankets.

"Here ho," Cartman tossed the pillow and blanket. "You can sleep on the floor." Wendy said nothing to object.

"Uhh, thanks Cartman, this was really nice of you." Wendy uttered out silently.

"Don't thank me ho, I'm just doing this because I know wouldn't leave me alone." Cartman mutters as he turns in his bed so he faces the wall and has his back to Wendy. Wendy say's nothing and just gently falls asleep. Morning arises faster then normal for Wendy. She wakes slowly, wondering where the hell she is, but then it all hits like a big wave crashing on the beach. The first thing Wendy remembers is Stan cheating on her with some girl, then coming home with Cartman. The rest of the night filled in her memory slowly. Wendy lifted her head up from the pillow on the ground, and instantly her head throbbed and she felt sick to her stomach. Wendy reached over to her purse which was beside her. She dug around inside until she found what she was looking for, her cellphone. Wendy immediately deleted all the voice mail's and texts from Stan. Wendy reminded herself she needs to delete him from her contacts. She began to scroll through all her messages.

**Bebe: wendy were r u? **

**Bebe: wendy i heard what happened r u okay?**

**Bebe: hello?**

Wendy smiled it was nice to know her best friend had he back. Wendy send a text back to Bebe telling her she was alright and she spent the night a friends house.

**Mom: Wendy are you okay? It's mom.**

Of course her mom would type out her texts with perfect grammar and spelling, the only other person that did that was Kyle. Wendy sent a text to her mom telling her the same thing she did to Bebe, that she was alright and she spent the night at a friends house.

**Kyle: Wendy I know you really don't want to talk to Stan right now, but he really wants to explain what happened last night can you call him please?**

Wendy frowned and deleted Kyle's message, there was no way in hell she was talking to that mother fucker for at least two responding to the messages Wendy listened to the voice mails.

**Hey Wendy it's me Bebe I was just wondering where the hell are you, I heard what happened with you and Stan. Remember, I'm always here for you if you want to talk about. Love yea. End of Message. **

Wendy couldn't wait to rant to Bebe about that fucking bastard named Stan. Bebe would understand what I'm going through, Clyde had cheated on her once, that's why she wasn't dated him in two years.

**H-Hey Wendy babe, it's Kenny. Since you and S-Stan are no longer a thing let me know if you want to take this guy for a ride, you though, like... doing it. Call me. End Message **

Wendy sighed and deleted Kenny's voice mail. He must have still been drunk, a sober Kenny is still perv-y, but wouldn't have the balls make a message like that.

**Hey... Wendy, it's Stan.** **Listen, I ju...**

Wendy immediately deleted that message. No questions asked, Wendy didn't want to hear any of Stan's fucking bullshit. And that was all the voice mails she had. Wendy tossed her phone blindly back into the purse, and collapsed down on the ground where she fell asleep. Hangovers were no fun at all, while the water did help she still had a horrible headache. Wendy turned towards Cartman's bed, expecting to find the large boy sleeping, but the bed was empty. Wendy's mind said she should go see where he is why? She had no idea maybe it was just her conscience speaking. Wendy lifted her head up, but her hungover body stopped her from getting any farther then that, she just plopped back down where she was before. Wendy stared at the ceiling for awhile, thinking about random things, like her relationships, life, school, what the future was going to hold. She was interrupted in the middle of her thoughts by the creaking of the door opening. Wendy turned her head to see who was there, it was Cartman with food.

Meanwhile at the Broflovski home, Kyle was trying to comfort his Super Best Friend. Now, Stan was not a pussy nor was he a crier, that was more Clyde's thing, even as a baby Stan rarely cried. But, right now Stan had Niagara Falls and her twin in the place where his eyes should be.

"Don't worry dude." Kyle supported, "Wendy will know it wasn't your fault once we explain it to her." Kyle was trying his hardest to support his friend who had been nonstop crying ever since Stan left the party, which was right after being seen by Wendy, only to be broken by falling asleep.

"B-But Kyle, oh god how could I have let this happened. It's all my fault." Stan managed to spit out in between tears and cries.

"Stan we both know that's not true, that bitch had you cornered with those pictures. You had to do what you had to do." Kyle sternly told Stan. Deep down Stan knew Kyle was right. The bitch had blackmail pictures of that one night he and Kyle had back when they where only thirteen.

Stan and Kyle where sleeping over at the Marsh home on that particular night, the young thirteen year olds where all alone since Shelly was at some boy band concert and Stan's parents where out on some couple date thing. Both of them were sitting on Stan's bed in their pajamas.

"I don't know Stan." Kyle mumbled hold the pillow to his chest..

"Well Kyle, I don't know if I am and you don't know if your gay right?" Kyle nodded and Stan continued, "Since no one is here we can just get it over with now and find out. No one will know and we can never speak of this again."

Kyle huffed out a breath of air and stood still for a moment unsure of what to do, eventually Kyle spoke.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Kyle questioned even though he knew Stan would never do that.

"I pinkie promise." Stan answered sticking out his pinky finger for example.

"Okay" Kyle huffed out. They both stood still for what seemed hours before Stan slowly leaned in towards Kyle, Kyle did the same, leaning towards Stan. Eventually their lips met, Stan and Kyle had no idea what to do after this point. They both just kept their hands to their sides and closed their eyes. After about a minute Stan backed away separating their lips.

"So..." Stan started.

"Nah, I don't think I'm gay dude." Kyle responded before Stan even asked the question. Both of them burst out in a fit of laughter. They never spoke of that moment again until that night whit the horny bitch and the blackmail photos. She told Stan that if he didn't give her some she'd spread it around the school. With how little they'd change since then combined with the angle she took the photo it could pass as being taken a week ago or so. But, Stan still cried laying his head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle did nothing to stop him and just let him rest there, crying it out. Kyle had tried to call Wendy and explain, but she just hung up on him at first, then she didn't even pick up on his calls.

"Come on dude let's go see how Kenny's doing. He's probably really hungover from last night." Kyle suggested, Stan only nodded wiping the tears off his face. They both got up off the floor where they where sitting, and headed for Kyle's door.

Wendy pushes aside the finished plate of food, setting down her fork and knife. Both of them sit in awkward silence, waiting for the other to break the ice. But in the end, Wendy broke the silence.

"Why?" She blatantly asked.

"Why what?" Cartman followed up with a different question.

"Why did you do all this," Wendy paused for a second then continued. "You didn't have to do any of this, you normally don't do any of this. Why start now?"

Cartman breathed out, "I don't know ho, I just wanted to." Wendy shook her head, Cartman has lying he never did anything unless there was something in it for him. Wendy knew this all too well, Cartman must have wanted something out of her. But, what is the real question.

"You obviously want something Cartman just spill it all ready." Wendy's voice escalated with each word, but it never got to the point of yelling.

"I don't want anything bitch," Cartman nearly shouted.

"You always want something fat ass." Wendy shouted for real this time. "Just fucking tell me what."

"How many times do I have to tell you ho, I. Don't. Want. Anything." Cartman screamed at a high pitch that could break glass but luckily, it didn't. Wendy stared down into Cartman's eyes looking for any signs of dishonesty or lying. But, no matter how hard she looked Wendy couldn't find anything of that nature. His deep, chocolate brown eyes showed no hint of lying.

"Ho? Bitch? Hello? Earth to slut." Cartman waved his hand in front of her eyes which broke Wendy trance like state of spacing out.

"Oh sorry," She mumbled out, "I guess I, uhh, underestimated you Cartman. Sorry." Cartman looked a little bit confused by Wendy's sudden apology.

"Whatever ho" Cartman uttered. The room went silent as the Saturday morning birds chirped in the trees, it was a nice bright day.

"So you want to go the arcade or something?" Wendy bit her lip after she asked the question, awaiting Cartman's response.

Cartman only replied with three words, "Hell yea, bitch" Wendy smiled and rolled her eyes her hangover felt a little bit better, she got up from her spot and headed for the door to Cartman's room. Maybe just maybe Cartman's not that bad she thought. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**With only two reviews, I've decided to continue the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Maybe **

**Chapter Two:**

That Saturday flew by to Wendy, her time at the arcade with Cartman was more fun then expected. But, like all weekends it didn't last very long, Sunday came very quickly and Wendy spent most of it in her bedroom thinking about all the things that had happened that weekend. Now, it was late, around nine, and Wendy was chatting with Bebe over the phone about what happened at the party between Stan and her.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Bebe began, "You saw Stan face-sucking with some girl, right?"

"Yea," Wendy answered, "I really thought he was the one you know. He _was_ perfect we didn't really have any major fights ya' know, some little one's here and there. I have no idea what the hell made him wanna cheat, but I don't give a crap we were over the second I saw that son of a bitch. " Wendy blew on her wet nails.

"I hear ya girl, Stan is nothing but trouble. I never really liked him that much." Bebe chewed on her pen, struggling with the math problem she was on.

"Why didn't you tell me Bebe?" Wendy asked, waving her hands wildly in the air trying to get the Coral Blue Number Five polish on her nails to dry faster.

"Well, you two seemed really happy together I didn't want to break you guys up y'know, but forget that where the hell did you run off to? We were looking for you for, like an hour! And where were ya Saturday? Didn't we have plans to go shopping at the new mall in Denver, what was it called uhh? Umm, Raven something ..." Bebe asked, flipping over on her back, giving up on the math homework.  
Wendy's eyes where lit with a slight concern, Bebe was right they where going to go shopping. Should she tell Bebe about the weird thing with Cartman? Probably not, she'll tell Bebe of course just not over the phone.

"It's the Raven Shopping Center, Bebe," Wendy said, answering one of Bebe's many questions, "And I just went home, and I really didn't feel like shopping after what had just happened ya know." Wendy bit her lip wishing that the lie would work on her friend. Wendy wasn't the best at lying.

"I totally understand," Bebe said flipping her blonde hair black over her shoulder and out of her face. "Anyways I gotta go, I gotta finish stupid math homework, god math is so stupid. See ya at school." Bebe hanged up and set her phone to the side next to her, and re-twirled around, so her chest was against the bed, to continue her homework. Wendy threw her phone down on her bed starred up at the ceiling, just thinking.

"What the hell was Stan thinking?" Wendy wondered to herself. "Going and cheating, it's so unlike him. Stan was always a nice guy, he never did this kinda stuff. If he went this low,how low has he gone before? Was he cheating the whole time with that slut? I mean she must of know about me and Stan, Stan may not be the most popular guy in the school, but it's pretty much a school wide fact that me and Stan were going out. Bebe said she didn't really like him. But, enough with Stan he's an asshole. I don't care about him at all. But, speaking of being uncharacteristic, what was up with Cartman. He was really... _nice,_ Cartman's not nice, he's an asshole. It's kinda weird, I wounder what was up with that?" Unfortunately, Wendy's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of music coming from outside her window. Wendy sighed, knowing exactly what was the source of the songs nearly blaring from outside. She got up from the bed and walked to her window. Yep, it was him with the boom-box, "Where the hell did he even get a boom-box?" Wendy thought, looking down on a cold and miserable looking Stan.

"Wendy look I ju-" Stan began, shouting trying to get Wendy's attention. But, the boy was interrupted by Wendy, who only responded by flipping him off, slamming her window shut and closing the curtains in her room. Even with the window closed and curtains drawn, the music still continued to blare from outside. Stan was very persistent, and only turned the music louder as the time grew. After a mere five minutes, Wendy gave in and opened the curtains and the window.

"What the hell do ya want?" Wendy shouted down to Stan sounding more annoyed then angry or sad.

"Wendy, baby, please listen to me. I-uh, I'm really sorry it-it's, I didn't want cheat on you Wendy it's just-" Stan again tried to plead with Wendy, Wendy only rolled her eyes at Stan's sad attempt to apologize.

"Stan, listen. We are over, okay. No more, gone, done, finished. Go do what ever the fuck you feel like, I really don't give a shit. Now. Leave." Wendy was getting tired of all of this and just wanted to be alone.

"But Wen-" Stan said.

"No butts Stan. Get out of my yard. Now!" Wendy yelled out. Stan, Wendy noticed, looked a lot less dejected then earlier.

"Wendy just give me a chance." Stan shouted out, which came out more like a command than a plead for forgiveness.

"Fuck off Stan!" Wendy shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear her.

"You know what," Stan screamed, his voice all out of forgiveness it once had and in it's place was filled with anger, with a sharp hostile tone. "Fuck you, you were always a bitch anyways. I can do better than you and your fucking flat chest!"

"Then go! Fuck little whores for all I care!" Wendy retaliated, again slamming the window shut. The glass on the window nearly broke and spilled out, but luckily it didn't. Wendy then clutched the curtains and slashed them closed, but the curtains were not as strong as the windows, and on the left curtain she accidentally made a small rip in the very center of the purple fabric.

"Fuck!" Wendy shouted, stomping her feet on the ground. She sighed loudly, and flopped onto her bed. Wendy at this point was relived her parents where out on a date night, she didn't even want to imagine their reaction to her and Stan's big argument. Wendy still haven't told her parents about her and Stan extreme brake up. Wendy could feel the tears streaming down from her eyes to her cheeks, she could feel her all natural mascara smearing.

"Why am I crying?" Wendy wondered, "I don't care about that asshole. Fuck... I gotta go to classes with him tomorrow. Just fucking fabulous, what a treat! I can't believe that dick, he comes here to say sorry and he rages out like that, it's like he wasn't even trying! Why did Stan have to go and ruin everything? I thought he was the perfect boyfriend, he never begged for 'it', but asked every once and a while. He always treated me right, we did everything together. Like at the carnival, oh god the carnival." As memories of the carnival came flooding through her mind, more tears gushed down her face. The tears combined with her non-waterproof mascara, made Wendy look identical to a melting panda. Wendy tried to block out that one summer night, but the harder she tried the more memories came to her. "Me and my god damn stupidity." Wendy mumbled to herself, wiping some of the melting panda mess of her face. She continued to think about the night. Wendy's body told her that she should get to sleep, but her mind was to faded into the carnival memories. "God, it feels like it just happened yesterday." Wendy whispered to herself. The whole carnival thing happened last summer, Wendy and Stan had been together for awhile at this point.

Wendy's mind pumped images and thoughts out of her memory of this one particular night. "I remember Stan talking about the carnival weeks before it was planned to come," Wendy's mind began turning and placing all the parts of that night and replayed it to her in order. "He was so excited for the carnival, he said 'It was the only damn exciting thing in this red-neck town' we made plans to go together on a date there as soon as the carnival was up. We saved up for weeks, and counted down the days until it was here. The day before we watched the carnies setting up the rides, and the many tents." More tears flooded down Wendy's face, it was enough to drown a smurf... if smurfs were real of course.

Wendy's thoughts continued, "On the first day of the carnival, I got dressed in my cute sundress that Stan loves. Stan came over and we walked, well more like sprinted, over to area where the carnival was held. I remember the first thing we did, after we got our wristbands, was the tea-cups ride. Stan spun us so fast I felt like I was going to throw up on the poor pale, worn down, tea-cups. I remember hearing the screams of the passengers next to our tea-cup, and the distinctive smell for deep-fried food. After that, we went and ran across the whole park, just to get on the huge roller-coaster. The line was pretty long, but not enough to break our excitement. It was a small town after all, their weren't that many people in front of us. We got up to the front, and the carts for the coaster where made of a light wood painted red, but the red paint was stripping off of the carts. They let the next set of passengers on to the ride, but there was just enough people in front of us to fill all the seats, so that we where first to get on the next set of carts. I remember, I watched that set in front of us shoveled off into the small tunnel that lead to the real ride. I could hear the ear-splitting screams of the riders as the long chain of carts sped into the dark. I was afraid before, but after I saw them take off I was even more afraid. Stan knew this, hugged me, and whispered to me 'that everything was going to okay and if anything happened he would protect me." Wendy shook her and smiled, like Stan really meant that.

Wendy's thoughts continued on, "The next row of carts came in and me and Stan got in the very last cart. I remember, I really didn't want to go in the last cart of the group, but Stan had already sat down and pulled me inside. The lady working walked from the front of the carts to the back of the carts checking that we all had the thick black safety bar pulled tightly down securing us inside. I sat right up next to Stan holding on his hand for dear life. He only laughed and told me everything was going to be alright. The working lady pressed a button and a booming voice spoke, announcing all the regular safety procedures, like keeping your hands and feet inside the cart at all times and such. While this was going on, I looked around at our cart, it looked old with peeling stickers, swearwords written on the sides, and gum stuck to the bottom of the handle bar. I remember Stan elbowed-me in the arm, before the ride took off, and asked 'Are you ready?' Before I had a chance to reply, the booming voice said 'Gook luck and have fun.' There was a bunch of loud screams and the ride slowly moved into the tunnel. As soon as the first cart was fully in the tunnel, the carts all sped up following quickly. Inside, I remember, it was pitch black and smelled like stale popcorn. I couldn't see anything, and the carts made tons of twists and turns, I had heard the screams of the passengers. Suddenly, all the carts made a direct dip down, into the end of the tunnel and into the bright light. I had flinched once we were out of the darkness, and the coaster track made a steep climb upwards. I remember, that I asked Stan if it was over, I also remember how Stan laughed. He kissed me on the forehead and replied 'That was just the beginning the rest is even faster and has even more turns then that.' I hugged his arm as the first cart reached the top and vanished down, the rest of the carts followed quickly, also vanishing at the end. When our cart reached the down we where flung down and then the carts all made a sharp and deep left turn, then right. It felt like we where going down at a million-mile per hour, then the carts all dropped down. Next, we all went up a little, then while we were up high enough we made a quick loop upside down. I remember, I screamed the whole time this was all happening Stan only shouted out on the big drops. We then went downwards on little hills, going up a bit then a sharp dive down. After a few hills we slowed down and came to a stop right back where we were before, with the dark tunnel in front of us. The back safety bars lifted up and both me and Stan got out."

Wendy's tears where all drying up her thoughts continued, "The most of the rest of trip through the carnival is blurry. I remember, going through the fun house, going on the water ride and getting wet, we ate deep fried Twinkies well Stan ate deep fried Twinkies I was on a diet at the time. I remember Stan pushing me to try one, he said 'Come on Wendy it's fair-food you don't go to a fair and see venders saying, salad get your fresh hot salad right here.' But, the one thing I remember even more the the roller-coaster was the last ride we went onto. It was dark out and I was getting tired, but Stan told me we had to go on just one more ride. Stan told me it had to be a secret, so he made me close my eyes the whole time, as he lead me to the ride. I heard the screams of people on the near by rides and the sound of random popular pop music that played through large speakers, the closer we got to the ride the more small chattering I could hear. I tried to peek through, but Stan saw and told me not to peak. After about ten minutes of having to wait in line for the ride, Stan lead me inside the ride. I sat down and the safety latch came over my head and we moved up. I remember Stan said I could open my eyes, then I realized we were on a Ferris-wheel. I looked at Stan and told him how cheesy this was, he only shrugged. We watched as the Ferris wheel slowly turned round, the sky was a beautiful shade of navy blue and a light pinkish color. The Ferris-wheel span around a few time until they started letting people out. We were at the top of the Ferris-wheel, I remember everything about this moment. The seat we were on rocked side to side and made loud creaking sounds, the screams of riders died down and Stan scooted up right next to me, he wrapped his arm around me, which at the time made me feel safe and secure. He leaned in and whispered into my ear 'I love you Wendy, more then anything in the world.' I smiled and turned to face him, 'I love you too Stan, more then anything in the world' and then we kissed. At the time it felt like a slice of heaven." Wendy sighed and looked over at the time on her bedroom clock ten-thirty-three it flashed in bright green symbols. Wendy got up off the bed, lifted the blanket, got back in, and tucked herself up. Wendy wrapped the blanket around her like a sheet covering her from the outside world, tomorrow she had to face Stan her ex-boyfriend. What was life going to throw at her next? Wendy had no idea, but Wendy is tried at the moment and didn't want to face these problems right now, she just wanted to tuck in and go to sleep. Wendy closed her eyes and tucked the blanket over her head and slowly drifted ever so lightly to sleep.

All Wendy heard in the morning was the loud, annoying buzzer on her alarm clock. She lifted her head up and tugged the blanket off of her. Wendy sighed and trudged off to the bathroom to freshen up before school. Wendy normally wasn't one to dread on Mondays, school isn't normally a big deal she gets good grades and works hard on her assignments. But, today was an exception. Wendy combed her hair, brushed teeth, dressed, ate breakfast, and did the rest of her basic morning routine. Wendy stepped out of the house at around seven thirty and headed straight for Bebe's house. Wendy and Bebe always walked to school together, since they both lived pretty close to their high school. Wendy slowly walked towards Bebe's house, she had nearly an hour to get to school and it only took five minutes to walk there. Bebe stood out side her house all dolled up for school with a huge grin on her face. Wendy tried to fake a smile, but she couldn't.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Bebe asked her grin fading seeing her mopping friend.

Wendy sighed, "I just really don't want to go to school and have to deal with Stan, he came over after you hung up also, did I tell you?"

"What?!" Bebe screeched out as the two girls began their walk to the high-school. "That dick really had the balls to try to get you back? I probably don't have to ask you this, but did you take him back? God I hope not!"

Wendy giggled at her over the top friend, "Of course I didn't take him back, who do you think I am!" Both the girls went out in a fit of giggles, "But, it was all really weird. I told Stan to go away, and he didn't."

"Predictable," Bebe said nodding "Go on what was so weird."

"Well," Wendy began, "After he refused to leave I ignored him, he stayed. So I go up to the window to tell him to fuck off again, but here's the weird part. He said no again, but he didn't even sound sorry. I told him a last time to go away, and he called me a bitch and said he could do better. Stan never lashes out like that."

Bebe nodded as the two approached the school, "That is weird, so what did you say after he called you a bitch?"

"Well I told him I didn't care if he fucked a little slutty whore all day long, then he left." Wendy answered. "What do you think caused him to do that?"

"I don't know Wendy," Bebe opened the steal door and entered the school with Wendy by her side, "But, don't worry I'll tell the other girls in our group not to talk to Stan, Kyle or Kenny and if they have to, they should be as rude to them as possible." The two girls walked to their homeroom, which they shared. Even though they still had twenty minutes until class started, the girls normally stood by the class and chatted before class began.

"What 'bout Cartman?" Wendy blurted out.

Babe laughed, "Like any girl would want to go talk to Cartman," Wendy bit her lip, should she tell Bebe about the Cartman thing now? Nah, too many people. Wendy would tell Bebe in private.

"Yea, so you wanna make-up for the missed mall trip and head over there after school?" Wendy asked, dropping her backpack against the wall of the classroom.

"Hell ya, I heard they have this new nail salon, where they have the coolest designs. Like, Red got peacocks on her toes, I was thinking about getting these little hearts on my hands." Bebe spit out faster then a bullet. "What do ya think Wendy?"

"I don't know Bebe, I was thinking about leaves or just a light green." Wendy replied, twirling her hands to see her now bare nails. Wendy's eyes scanned across the hallways looking for Stan, to avoid a conversation or confrontation with him. Instead of a finding a thin, muscular, raven haired teen Wendy found an overweight, anti-Semitic, dirty-brown haired teen. That particular teen headed towards the two girls.

"Slut move, I need to talk to the she-hippy over here." Cartman commanded, grabbing hold of Wendy's hand and dragging her to the nearest empty hallway with out her even asking.

"What do you want Cartman?" Wendy asked not angered or annoyed just mutual tone.

"Bitch, I know how you work, your going to tell your slut friend about how I took your drunk ass home. Here's a tip, don't. I don't need people questioning my reasons. Understand?" Cartman spit out in a tone that was more vicious than a rattlesnakes' venom.

"Why Cartman?" Wendy asked tilting her head to the left. Cartman only rolled his eyes.

"Just don't ho." Cartman said.

"Fine Cartman," Wendy responded, "See you in science class." Wendy walked back to Bebe.

"What did fat-ass want?" Bebe asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to copy off my science homework." Wendy lied. The bell rang and both the girls picked up their backpacks. They both headed inside the classroom, homeroom ran as usual with the morning announcements. Once, the teacher dismissed the class to study and move around, Bebe moved right next to Wendy and the two continued to chat, in a few minutes Red joined the group.

"So what are we talking about?" Red asked.

"Red, were you at the party?" Bebe asked.

"No, my parents didn't let me go, said my grades weren't good enough. Why, did some shit go down?" Red responded.

"Well," Bebe began as she leaned in closer to Red, "Stan cheated on Wendy" Bebe leaned back.

"Wow, you okay Wendy?" Red asked Wendy nodded, "I never really liked Stan anyways."

"Same here!" Bebe gushed. The two continued to chatter while Wendy only thought to herself, "Why the hell did Cartman want me not tell Bebe about him helping me?" Wendy though, "Maybe he just was worried about his reputation, he did say something about that. But, I don't think that's the real reason. I just doesn't seem like Cartman to care about something so small lie that. Well, maybe for Cartman's not it's not small, but-" Wendy's thoughts were interrupted by Red waving her hand in front of her face.

"Come on Wendy, the bell rang." Red said. Wendy shook her head and got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Sorry Red, I kind of spaced out there." Wendy apologized.

"Hurry up Wendy we're gonna be late for English." Red stated grabbing Wendy's hand and raced off to their English class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter isn't that romantic. It's more filler, it may get a bit boring at parts, so I'm sorry about that. But, trust me after this chapter there will be a lot more Candy romance. Trust me.**

**Maybe**

**Chapter Three:**

Wendy and Red both sat in their assigned seats in English, unfortunately they were both on opposite sides of the room. And even worse, was that Wendy sat right in the front row, next to Kenny. Wendy sighed and the bell rang, her teacher walked to the front of the room and instructed the class to take out their homework from last week. Wendy flipped the pages in her purple binder to her 'homework' tab and pulled out the assignment.

"Psst, Wendy. Wendy." Kenny whispered poking at Wendy's shoulder. Kenny nearly never had his homework done, he always begged Wendy for the answers. Wendy being the good student she is never gave them to him.

"Wendy, Wendy." Well, there is a first time for everything.

"What Kenny?" Wendy hissed, still keeping her gaze on the whiteboard in the front of the class.

"Wendy, do you have the homework?" Kenny asked, fiddling with his pencil.

"No Kenny, you can't cheat." Wendy had gone through this many times before and wasted no time giving him the answer.

"Please, Wendy. I really don't wan-" Kenny was cut off by the teacher's foot taping in front of the pair.

"Well, mister McCormick do you have pages two-hundred twenty-four, numbers fifteen through fifty-five odds?" The teacher asked, waving a non-manicured finger at him.

Kenny looked down and replied, "No."

"Well, it's your grade." The teacher waved her hand in the air and took Wendy's paper. She then went to the rest of the students to collect the homework. Kenny slammed his head on the desk, and mumbled to himself, Wendy could only understand a few of his words, and from what she could tell it was something about his sister. English continued on like normally and by the time the bell rang for her next class Wendy had finished the class work and some of her homework. Wendy gathered her things and headed off to her next class, science which was half way across the school. Wendy was just in her seat as the bell rang to begin class. Wendy wasn't the biggest fan of her science class for many reasons, one is because she has a seat right next to Cartman in the back row. Why was Wendy stuck here, she would never know. Meanwhile on the other side of the school, Stan and Kyle were working on their group history assignment of creating a poster relating to the subject they were currently studying, Egypt.

"Can you believe her Kyle?" Stan began, sketching a pyramid on the poster paper. "I try to explain what happened to her and she wouldn't even listen. I'm just tired of all her bitching, Kyle? Kyle are you listening?"

"Yep, Wendy's a bitch." Kyle said half-heartedly. It wasn't that Kyle didn't care,no, Kyle cared. But, after a whole weekend of hearing Stan mope about not having Wendy, then two hours hearing how much of a bitch she is at midnight, Kyle was getting pretty sick of hearing about Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. Kyle scribbles down some facts about Egypt on the paper as Stan continues ranting on.

"You know what Kyle?"

"What dude?" Kyle asks, switching colors then writing down a different fact on the paper.

"I'm not even sorry or her sorry ass, I'll just find a less bitchy girlfriend like maybe that one girl with the green in her hair. Yea, I'll see what she's up to." Stan boasted. Kyle was mildly alarmed, Stan never really talked about girls other than Wendy. The pair were far from South Park's golden couple, and they had their fights like other couples. But, Stan completely blowing off Wendy was pretty uncharacteristic of him.

"Dude, don't you think you're taking this a little far. I mean Wendy doesn't knew, maybe if you just give some time, yeah know." Kyle said, coloring in the pyramid a dark yellow.

"Kyle, no dude. I'm completely done with Wendy." Stan firmly said.

"Okay dude. I've got your back whatever you choose."

"Good" Stan said, coloring sand at the bottom of the paper. The period was a good twenty minutes in, and across the school Wendy focuses on her science teacher jotting down notes. Unfortunately, every few minutes the teacher would go off topic talking about his trip to New York, or his cats. Wendy sighed and looked around the room as the teacher went off about how he met his wife. Many posters decorated the otherwise bland science class. Wendy swirled her pencil around across her desk. Out of boredom Wendy looked over to see what Cartman was doing, she looked down at his near blank paper. There were some science related notes jotted down messily around the paper, but most of the space was taken up by little doodles. Cartman noticed Wendy looking at his paper and elbowed her lightly in the shoulder.

"I know I'm completely irresistible Wendy, but you don't have to stare." Cartman boasted.

"I wasn't staring at you fatass." Wendy said quietly, glancing at the teacher who was still talking about his trip to New York, now he was talking about some park he went to.

"Whatever ho, you totally want me." Cartman said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Shh," Wendy hissed, putting a finger to her lips.

" , Mister Cartman. Was I interrupting your conversation? I'll let you two finish, then maybe we can go back to learning" The teacher said, one hand on his hip the other pointed at the pair. Wendy could feel a blush creep up on her, she looked down at her desk and sighed. It seemed that the whole class was staring and Wendy wasn't use to this much attention or being called out in class for not focusing or working. Cartman on the other hand loved the limelight.

"Oh this is a class, seems more like your fucking biography." Cartman snapped.

"Mister Cartman, I hope you don't have plans after school. Because, I will be seeing the both you for detention in my room. Now class where was I? Oh yes, Kyndelle will you pass out the worksheet, class you will have twenty minutes to work on the worksheet what you don't complete will be homework, it's due tomorrow." Wendy ground her teeth together.

"Great going dumbass." Wendy spit out as if the words had just burst into flames.

"That asshole had it coming to him, all he fucking talks about is himself. He's got his head up ass too much." Cartman said, grabbing the worksheet and scribbling down his name, the date, and period.

"Not as much as you do." Wendy said, reading the first problem on the worksheet.

_1. These vertebrates have dry scaly skin, and lay soft shelled eggs:_

_A. Fish_

_B. Amphibians_

_C. Reptiles_

_D. Birds_

Wendy tapped her pencil against the desk, it was clearly not birds. She crossed out answer 'D' and continued thinking. It's reptiles right? Or was it amphibians? No, amphibians go in the water if Wendy could remember right, she circled 'C' for reptiles. Wendy moved on and read the next question.

_2. An organism which lives on or in another organism and derives it nutrition from that organism would be -_

Wendy knew this one, parasite, creepy looking things. She filled in the answer and moved on to the next question.

_3. What is the MAIN function of a selectively permeable membrane?_

_A. Storage of water_

_B. Storage of chemicals_

_C. breaks down molecules within the cell_

_D. regulates what enters and leaves the cell_

Wendy moved around in her chair, what was the answer? It wasn't 'A' or 'B.' A vacuole stores the water, and the goil bodies store chemicals. Wendy crossed off 'A' and 'B' now she was stuck between 'C' and 'D.' Wendy reread the question to herself, she noticed a slight, but noticeable, movement to her left, on Cartman's side. Wendy looked left to see Cartman's eyes on her paper, but as soon as she noticed his eyes darted back to his paper pretending to study one of the questions. Wendy ignored Cartman's wondering eyes and refocused on the question. I think it's 'C,' yeah that sounds right. Wendy circled 'C' and continued on the next problem. It showed a large model of an animal cell with lines pointing to different parts of the cell.

_4. Write the letter (A-M) that corresponds with each structure of the animal cell bellow._

_Ribosomes -_

_Golgi complex -_

_Lysosome -_

_Rough endoplasmic reticulum -_

_Cent..._

Before Wendy was able to continue reading the problem a small folded up note was tossed onto her desk covering the problem she was reading. Wendy sighed for what seemed the hundredth time today and unfolded the note. The writing on the inside was sloppy and the blue ink on the paper was smudged, fortunately (or unfortunately) the note was still readable.

_what's the awnser to # 3?_

"The note came from Cartman no doubt." Wendy thought. The misspelling of answer, the lack of capitalization, and the handwriting all backed up Wendy's thought. Wendy grabbed her pen off the desk and wrote on the note.

_No fatass, figure it out yourself._

In one fluid motion, Wendy folded the note back up and set it on the edge of Cartman's desk. Wendy went back to reading the problem.

_Centriole -_

_Nucleolus -_

_Cytoplasm-_

_Cytoskel..._

Once again Wendy's reading was interrupted by the same note being flicked back on to her desk. Wendy set down her pen and unfolded the note again. Underneath Wendy's words Cartman's message was written.

_please wendy i really dont know please_

Like last time, Cartman's words, written in the same blue ink, were smudged, misspelled, a riddled with grammar errors. Wendy inwardly sighed, picking up her pen and turning the paper sideways, to have more room to write, and started writing her response.

_Cartman for the last time NO!_

Wendy folded the paper up and passed it back to Cartman, she then continued reading the problem.

_Cytoskeleton -_

_Nucleus -_

_Mitochondria -_

_Plasma mem..._

For the third time, the note sat in front of Wendy. Wendy opened up the note, noticing the side they were writing on before was blank, she flipped it over and read Cartman's near unreadable words.

_ok is it d?_

Wendy was tired of this note passing, she gave in and wrote down the answer she gave on the paper.

_The answer is C, now fuck off._

Wendy folded the note up and picked it up off the table. Now, maybe it was Wendy's frustration because of Cartman's note passing, or Stan keeping her up and her remembering the carnival trip she and Stan had or it may have been for some other reason. Whatever the reason, Wendy failed to notice the teacher right in front of the pair when she attempted to pass the note.

"Was talking not enough Miss Testaburger? Have you upgraded to passing notes?" The teacher asked in a smartass tone.

"No." Wendy mumbled out, stuffing the note down in a pocket in her backpack.

"Well, you and Mister Cartman will have plenty of time to 'catch up' in detention after school." The teacher turned and walked back up to the front of the classroom. Wendy grumbled and slammed her head on her desk at the perfect velocity so it made a soft sound, but still emphasize her pain. Wendy lifted her head about two minutes later, and continued to work on the worksheet.

_Plasma membrane -_

_Peroxisome -_

_Smooth endoplasmic reticulum -_

Before Wendy could fill out answer, the teacher clapped his hands together and the class turned to where he was, the center of the classroom.

"Now remember class, what you didn't finish is your homework, also you have a test on Friday. Wendy, Eric you two will meet me after school today for detention. You may pack up your things." The teacher told the class. Wendy put her things away and, as soon as the bell rang, left for French. Wendy slumped her shoulders down, already tired and drained of energy for the school day and she wasn't even halfway finished. Wendy slowly walked to class, it felt like everyone was one fast forward compared to her. After a few minutes of slow walking, Wendy made it outside her French classroom. Wendy completely loathed French class, even though she shared the class with Bebe, and they both sat right next to each other. For the first time, Wendy considered skipping class. But, she chose against it, she wasn't doing as well as she wanted, only a 'C,' and would only have tons of makeup work. The main reason for Wendy's hatred of French wasn't the language itself, but the teacher. She was very strict, before entering they must be a straight line in alphabetical order, so Wendy got in her spot near the end of the line. Bebe soon arrived and immediately noticed Wendy's gloom mood.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Bebe asked, twirling a strand of curly blond hair.

"Bebe," Wendy began, "I can't go to the mall with you after school."

"Oh. My. God. Why?" Bebe nearly screamed, throwing her hands on Wendy's shoulders and gaining some strange glances from the kids around them. "What happened? Does it have to do with Stan? I'm gonna kill that asshole!"

"No it's not Stan. I got detention." Wendy said.

"Why- How did you get detention? I mean, like, you're the best student in all your classes."

"Well-" Wendy began, but was stopped by the bell ringing. By now the class was lined up against the wall to the right of the door.

"Hello class, come inside and take your seat." The teacher said to the class, adjusting her bun. Slowly, the class walked inside and took their seats, also in alphabetical order. Wendy's seat was the second row to last in the back of the class, with Bebe to her right, and to Bebe's right was Tweek.

"Hey Tweek." Bebe smoothy said elongating each word for effect.

"Ahh, h-hey Bebe." Tweek responded, twitching and playing with the buttons on his coat. Wendy knew Bebe had a slight crush on Tweek, Wendy really had no idea what she saw in him. Bebe said the way he twitched and his little grunts were really cute and sexy, but Wendy never saw the appeal.

"Now class today we will continue on with making French nouns plural," The teacher shouted to the class, turning the heads of anyone who wasn't already paying attention. "Take out your binder and flip to the 'English to French word lists,' Wendy will you come up and pass out today's worksheet."

"Yes Miss. Tricot" Wendy replied, getting up from her seat.

"En Wendy français." The teacher said.

Wendy sighed, she really didn't want to do this, but she had to, "Oui, Miss Tricot." Wendy's French was rusty and she probably mispronounced most of the phrase, but to Miss. Tricot it was good enough. Once Wendy had passed the papers out, she shuffled back to her seat.

"Now class, put the handout in the tab I had you open out. Make sure to put your name on the paper. To begin let's look at the front of the page with 'avocat' who can tell me what 'avocat' is in English?" She said, moving the ruler in her right hand to her left, a few hands shot up. "Kyle." She pointed to Kyle in the front row.

"Lawer." Kyle said unsure of his answer.

"That's correct," she said, "Now as you can see on the sheet if the noun is male, to make it plural we add an 's' after the 't,' but if the noun is feminine we add the 's' after the 'e' to make it feminine. But, this isn't the same for all nouns. For example, when the masculine singular noun ends in an unaccented 'e', there is no difference between the masculine and feminine forms. Make sure to highlight this, as it will be important." Miss Tricot continued, but Wendy drowned her out and looked aimlessly around the room.

"Wendy." The teacher said loudly, snapping Wendy out of her slightly dazed state.

"Yes?" Wendy asked, shifting her notes around.

"Well Wendy, what's the answer?" Miss Tricot snapped, staring straight at Wendy with piercing eyes. wendy looked at all the faces staring at her, trying to find some sort of help. Wendy's eyes reached Bebe, Bebe shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "Sorry."

"I don't know Miss Tricot." Wendy mumbled.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, you never focus. Now who else can tell me the meaning and plural of 'le- fils' anyone?" Wendy slid down in her desk and laid her head on her desk. The rest of French went just like that, and Wendy was sure Miss. Tricot hated her. But, Wendy perked up a bit when the bell rang, because now she could vent all her problems to Bebe. Well, almost all her problems. If Wendy was going to keep her promise to Cartman she couldn't tell Bebe about how Cartman helped her when she was drunk.

"Soo," Bebe said stretching the word out, "You never told me how you got in detention, so spit it out girly what did the goody two-shoes do to get in trouble? The two began the walk to the lunch room, walking in sync so they could talk to each other.

"Well, it wasn't really me that got in trouble, it was Cartman's fault. So, we were in science class and..." Wendy continued telling Bebe of what happened in science until they got to the lunch room. "So that's when he says me and Cartman will have plenty of time hang out in detention or something like that." The two girls enter through the large doors and sit down at their regular table.

"Wow what a dick move, it was totally not your fault and yet he got you stuck in detetion with fatass. You should sue him Wendy." Bebe said, pointing a hot pink nail at Wendy.

"Bebe that's stupid, you don't sue someone over having to stay after school."

"Hey Wendy," Annie said "I heard what happened with you and Stan. I'm so sorry." Wendy smiled, Annie may not be her best friend, but she's a good friend.

"Wait what happened with Wendy and Stan?" Nichole asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well it's a really long story, but I'll try to shorten it for you, basicly Stan cheated on Wendy at the party, then went back to apologize to Wendy on Sunday, but they had a fight and he called her a low life ho." Annie stated.

"Oh my god, you poor girl." Nichole said, her mouth agape.

"Wow Wendy that horrible." Patty said, taking a sip of her soda.

"That's it! We aren't talking to Stan and his fags any-goddamn-more." Nelly nearly shouted.

"H-Heh fellas what's going on?" Butters asked scooting over next to Nichole. There was a small chorus of "Hey Butters," from the girls in the sight of Butters made Wendy feel a little bit better, she smiled at the memory of Butters first coming to their table. It was sometime in the middle of the year of sixth grade, the girls could all hear the other boys making fun of Butters. Then Butters just got up and walked away, he sat by himself for about a week, some of the girls asked about him. Then a few days later he asked if he could sit with the girls, all the girls were unsure at first, but Red made the first move and said it was okay. He joined in on our conversation about shoes and such, now the table isn't the same without him.

"Butters did you hear about Wendy and Stan?" Bebe asked, stabbing a piece of pasta with her fork and chomping down on it.

"I-ah haven't what did he do?" Butters asked, opened up his lunch box and began pulling out parts of his lunch. Over the years Butters stutter has gotten slightly better, it never stopped, but it got better. The girls had all found out, over that sixth grade year, that how much Butters stuttered reflected his mood. If he didn't stutter at all he was calm or angry. But, if he stuttered more than normal he was afraid or nervous.

"Well, at the big party on Friday, Wendy saw Stan making out with some girl. Then on Sunday, Stan went back to Wendy's house to apologize, but the had a fight and Stan called her a bitch. Bebe finished the story with a satisfying click of the tongue. Butters eyes grew to the size or diamond blue bowling balls and his mouth hung agape.

"That dick." Butters nearly shouted, the table was taken over by hushed "Shh's" and Butters regained his composure. "Wendy tell me your, uh, not gonna get back together with him?"

"Oh mah god, that's what I said when Wendy told me!" Bebe gushed, as if there was a stuffed bear prize for having someone else say something she said.

"Guys, guys," Wendy said silencing the group. "It's fine I'm over it." The girls all got a strange look on their faces.

"How can you get over him that easily?" Nelly asked, before getting up and throwing some of her trash away.

"I really don't know, I cried yea, but Ca-" Wendy stopped herself before she gave it away.

"But what Wendy?" Patty asked, wiping some sauce off her face. Wendy had to think fast.

"But," Wendy slow stretched the word out, "Candy really helped me." Some of the girls giggled at Wendy's improvised joke.

"I know what you're talking about, when me and Token broke up I probably gained ten pounds in chocolate that week alone." Nichole said, making some of the girl burst into a short fit of giggles.

"But, Annie I saw the cutest pair of shoes online yesterday, here I think I have a picture." Red said leaning across the table to show the picture of the shoes on the her phone. The rest of lunch the girls and Butters talked about the new movies coming out, their classes and other things like that. By the time lunch had ended Wendy was feeling pretty pumped up, and happy because of the story hilarious story Annie told the table. Wendy kept her head up high on the way to sixth period, history, but a voice in the back of her head was nagging her. I gained ten pounds in chocolate that week alone. That week alone? So there were multiple weeks? Wendy didn't have a clue, but she brushed it aside. Suddenly, bam, Wendy smacked heads with some guy. Wendy put a hand to her head and look at the person she bumped into, and what do you know it's Stan.

"Sorry." Stan mumbled before trudging off in the opposite direction. Wendy didn't question the movement, mostly because she didn't have time. Wendy barely made it to her History class before the bell rang. History is an easy class for Wendy, unlike the other classes she didn't share it with someone who created drama or conflict. the only real people she knew in the class, were Craig and Tweek. Wendy slipped into her seat as the bell rang in the background. Wendy's history teacher was one of those lazy teachers, who gave up actually teaching long ago. The class could function with or without her there.

"Okay class, today you're going to read chapter four, sections one and two." The teacher pointed to the direction, she had just said, written on the board. "Then you're gonna do problems one through ten at the end of each section. Once you do that you're gonna write five challenging questions on what you read. Then you take those questions and swap with your desk-mate. You're gonna answer each others questions. If you finish all that, silent read until the end of class. Your homework is to write a summary of the two sections." The teacher then went back to her desk in the corner of the room, while the class took out the history books from underneath their desks. Wendy flipped the pages until she found section four did what she was supposed to do. Wendy worked quickly and was able to finish the assignment and the homework with ten minutes left to spare, she pulled out her reading book, but little reading was done. Wendy's mind was far too cluttered to focus on The Tales of Little Tommy by some old, dead guy. Nichole's words replayed in her mind.

"So, it took her more than one week to get over Token, how long were they together again?" Wendy though, tapping her pencil up and down on the desk. "I think it was three months. Me and Stan have been dating, or were dating, for at least a year. This doesn't add up, maybe Nichole and Token had a really strong relationship. No, they were getting in a good amount of fights before they broke up. How did me and Stan part just like that, I mean when he came over to apologize it took him only five minutes of talking to snap and call me a bitch. You'd think he'd really a little bit bad. Even if he did cheat, I should at least be sad, or mad, but I felt nothing. Maybe because I was distracted with Cartman, and all. Speaking of fat ass I can't believe he got me detention, I hope to god there's at least one other person in there with us. Besides the teacher of course." Wendy was just able to finish her thought, when the bell rang. The teacher waved her hand, causing a flood of students go straight out the door. By the time Wendy put away her book the room was empty besides the teacher. Wendy walked to her next class, math, which is directly across from history, being so close to the class she was the first one to wait outside the door.

"Hey Wendy," Nicole's voice came from behind. Wendy turned to face her friend and greeted her with large smile. "So, how do you think your going to deal with Stan sitting right next to you after the break-up?" Wendy's smile faded to a frown, she had forgotten about Stan in her math class.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know, I guess I'll just try to ignore him." Wendy answered.

"Good luck, wish I could help, but there's little you can do from across the room." Nicole said.

"H-Hey Wendy," Butters cheery voice rang, as the blond bounced excitedly up and down.

"What's got you so excited Butters?" Wendy asked.

"Well, ya'll never believe it, but Bebe told me that she heard that Sally Darson, you know her right?" Butters asked, Wendy nodded and Butters continued, "Well, Bebe said Sally has a huge crush on me! can ya believe it Wendy?" Wendy didn't have time to answer Butters, as the teacher open the door to the classroom. Wendy shuffled in with the rest of the students, and took her seat near the the middle of the classroom. Wendy took a deep breath in when she saw Stan slide in the seat to her right. Stan didn't say anything, which only made the situation more awkward for the both of them.

"Okay class, did anybody have trouble with last night's homework assignment?" The teacher asked, his voice upbeat and cheerful. How someone could be so happy about math a mystery to Wendy. Class went on relatively normal with the class grading the homework then having the teacher collect the homework. The teacher went to the front to teach the new lesson, writing down some numbers on the whiteboard. Wendy tried to focus, but the math teacher, like most math teachers, was very boring. Buzz, buzz. Wendy's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket, she glance at the teacher to see if he was looking her way. Once she knew the coast was clear, she reached down and took the phone out of her pocket. She glanced down to find the source of the 'buzzing' a text, from none other than Stan.

_wendy im sorry i didnt mean to call u a bitch_

Wendy rolled her eyes, and deleted the message and attempted to refocus on math. The teacher went on about misleading graphs or something of the sort, Wendy really didn't know or care. Wendy could feel the vibration of her phone, most likely from more texts from Stan, she ignored them. The texts kept coming, annoying Wendy, in a quick move she turned at flipped Stan off blatantly, making sure that he saw her insult. Wendy continued to pretend to listen about graphs and the sort. Lucky, Stan didn't do anything to bother Wendy for the rest of the class, and luckily Wendy was able to get a solid chunk of her math homework done before the bell rang. Wendy ran out of that math class faster than you could say 'Calculator' it was finally last period, but her excitement didn't last long. Once the sinking realization that right after school she has to spend an hour with fatass, Wendy truged over to art. Normally, Wendy was ecstatic for art class, all her best friends were in the class and the teacher was very kind and cool.

"Woah Wendy you don't look to good. Is it because of having detention after class?" Bebe caringly placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"It could be worse, you could always have detention with Stan." Red kindly said.

"Yeah, that asshole." Annie added. Before anyone could add on to Annie's comment, the bell rang and art class began. The art room was much different than the other class rooms. The class sat in groups around circular tables, not alone in desks. The teacher is what Cartman would call a, "Dirty hippie bitch." There were rumors that she kept a stash of weed in the art supply closet, she had beads woven in between strands of long blonde hair.

"Alright class, today we'll be finishing our art projects from last week. All your projects are in the center of your table." The teacher's words were slowly ushered out, before she moved back into the art closet to 'sort out the supplies.' Wendy was lucky enough to have a seat next to Bebe and Annie, their group project was titled "Uptown to Downtown." One half showed the bright, rich, uptown. The other showed the darker, deeper downtown. Bebe worked on coloring the buildings of uptown, while Annie and Wendy colored the streets of downtown. Wendy worriedly glanced at the clock every once and awhile.

"Ten minutes." Wendy though, trading the black colored pencil for a blue oe to color the uptowns sky. She glanced at the clock again.

"Nine minutes." Wendy though, speeding up her coloring as if that would slow down time. She glanced at the clock again.

"Eight minutes." Wendy muttered under her breath.

"Class, clean up now." The teacher said, sounding very high off of some unknown substance. The class started to pick up the colored pencils and paints away. Wendy sighed and gave in, she was going to have to go to detention. With Cartman. For an hour. Against her will. And it was going to be a living hell.

**Now, some of my smart readers will notice I only gave one of the teachers a name, Miss Tricot. There is an important reason that will be revealed at the end. Please read and review, it makes my day when I hear from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe**

**Chapter Four:**

To say the least, Wendy wasn't as thrilled when that last bell rang. Majority of the class burst through the door, but Wendy took her sweet, precious time. But, it only delayed the inevitable. Wendy shuffled slowly through the halls to the science room, passing hoards of kids walking or running in the opposite direction towards the large gates to exit the school. Her feet dragged across the marble tiling of the school's flooring. It took Wendy a good amount of time to reach the science room's door, she hesitated before opening it.

"I could just skip out on it." Wendy though. She shaked the idea out of her head, it would only lead to more trouble than less. Wendy's right hand reached the handle of the door and she slowly pulled the door open. She stepped inside the room, Cartman was already seated up in the front row, right across from the teacher who was talk to him.

"Very nice of you to join us Miss. Testaburger, you may have a seat next to Mister. Cartman." The teacher said gesturing to the empty seat beside Cartman. Wendy walked over and sat down, lightly placing her backpack beside the seat. She looked to Cartman, he seemed unhappy about the situation, but not as much as Wendy was.

"Now I have papers to grade. You two can start writing a paper on the importance of focus in class. It needs to be two pages front and back. Any questions?" The teacher didn't bother for a response, he just walked around to the corner of the room, to his desk. Wendy opened up her binder and shuffled around for some spare paper, once she found some, she began writing. Less than ten minutes into their detention the phone by the teacher rang.

"Mhh, yea. I have a detention class right now. It's important? Alright I'll be there." He mumbled into the phone. "Okay, I'll be back in five minutes stay put and continue working. Got it?" Again the teacher didn't wait for an answer, instead he jogged straight out the door. Cartman picked up his backpack and shoved the blank piece of paper down in one pocket.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Wendy asked, in response Cartman rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here, you coming? Or is the ho too much of a goody two-shoes to skip out?" Cartman extended out one hand to help her up. Wendy stared at his open palm before shrugging and allowing him to help her up.

"What the hell. How much more trouble can we get in?" Wendy asked, chuckling at her own joke.

"What? No hippie speech about the importance of school and responsibility?" Cartman gasped jokingly, placing the hand not on Wendy's over his mouth. Wendy used her free hand to slug him in the shoulder.

"Come on, he may come back." Wendy, still having one of her hands in Cartman's, sped towards the back door closest to the exit of the school and nearly slammed it open. She tugged Catman along with her as she raced down the hallways.

"Slow... down... ho." Cartman panted one they had reached the doors to exit the school.

"Maybe if you stopped eating so much junk food and started exercising mor-" Wendy wasn't able to finish her sentence before Cartman interrupted.

"Boo Wendy, Boo Wendy Testaburger." Cartman's voice broke into a short laughter once he finished his old quote, Wendy joined in on the laughter. By now the two had passed the school zone and stood on the sidewalk, their backs facing the school.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Wendy asked, watching the few cars pass along the road.

"I don't know ho, we can go to the park or the old elementary school." Cartman suggested.

"Wait, the schools still standing?" Wendy tilted her head to one side then the other.

"Yea, Kennah goes there to smoke pot sometimes." Cartman answered, "Come on she-hippie it's pretty close to here." Cartman walked across the street, Wendy followed closely behind. It was a pretty short walk to the old school, the two talked about random topics throughout the way. They reached the old school after a while, Wendy immediately noticed all the changes to the school since her last visit. The old gray pathway that lead to the school was riddled with cracks and had touches of grass growing in between the broken concrete pieces. The old flagpole was colored a mix of light browns and deep browns rust stains that had gathered throughout the years. It's flag waved in the wind, full of holes, tears, and stains. The school itself had not aged very well, the yellow paint was chipped and scratched, the windows were broken with the glass scattered around the outside, each piece was sharp and jagged enough to break skin easily. The sign that once said 'South Park Elementary' had also aged with the building. Many of the letters had fallen off only an '-ou- P- -ary' reminded with the 'P' looking as if it would fall off anyday. The purple roof shingles were fading away, with only patches left on the roof. The whole scene was wrapped in a blanket of snow and seemed as if it hadn't been touched in years.

"Wow, it's really different." Wendy looked around at the school in front of her.

"Well, it's been awhile." Cartman said, walking through the fallen snow towards the building. Wendy jogged ahead to catch up with him, the two leaned against the old building.

"So, uh, I heard Stan tried to apologize or something." Cartman said, kicking some of the snow near his feet.

"Yeah, we kinda got into a fight and he call me a bitch. But, I'm over it." Wendy said, muttering her last few words. Wendy was surprised to see that Cartman seemed to listen to what she was saying.

"What a dick move," Cartman's voice seemed to escalate to a more authoritative pitch as he continued, "I mean, for what he did to you Wendah, he should be on his knees begging for you. Instead he only gives a halfass attempt to win you back, he probably wasn't even trying." Wendy was surprised at how much Cartman seemed to care about the situation, much more than even Wendy herself did. She opened her mouth to intervene, but Cartman's rant seemed to go too strong to interrupt, so she just continued to listen.

"It fucking pisses me off, I bet his Jew boyfriend Kyle is all supportive of him. 'It's okay Stan, she'll come around, now let me rub your dick.'" Wendy laughed at Cartman's impersonation of Kyle.

"Oh yeah Kyle just like that, uhh." Wendy deepened her voice a she impersonated Stan. Now it was Cartman's turn to break into laughter.

"Oh Stan, I hope your meat is kosher." Cartman said, impersonating Kyle again. Wendy's laughter grew to the point where it felt like her lunges were going to pop.

"Oh Kyle, hah, you're so, hah, sexy. Mhh." As soon as Wendy finished her impersonation her burst into a fit of laughter. The two just stood there, laughing at their own joke. After a while the laughter died down and was replaced with an awkward silence.

"So, uh." Wendy began, but she stopped when she didn't know what to say next.

"You wanna go get something to eat I'm starving." Cartman asked, Wendy nodded and the pair walked back to the sidewalk.

"You got a certain place in mind?" Wendy asked. Cartman shrugged, "Okay, how about, um, that one burger place."

"Ho, there are, like, five burger places. Which one?" Cartman said.

"Hold on I'm thinking, how about the one near the uh, the one near the park. Yeah that one." Cartman only shrugged at the idea.

During her outing with Cartman, Wendy lost track of time. By the time they had finish eating, the sky was darkening. Wendy spit out a goodbye before racing home, she opened the front door her parents were waiting in the living room for her.

"Wendy." Her mother said with a mix of stern and caring tones, getting up from her place on the sofa. "Where have you been sweetie? We were worried."

"Sorry mom, I was, uh, out with a friend and I forgot to call." Wendy answered.

"Wendy how could you be so forgetful?" Her father asked. "Is something going on, I haven't seen that Stan fellow in a while."

"Dad, we broke up a while ago." Wendy said.

"Oh pupkin, what happened?" Miss. Testaburger's voice immediately went softer. Wendy carefully processed what she could say next. She could tell her parents the truth, but they may flip out and do something they may regret.

Wendy decided it was best to lie, "Well, we both, uh, are really busy with school and all, you know, so we thought it would be best to kinda break it up, until we got a handle on school, you know?" Wendy bit her lip hoping her parents took the bait.

"Alright Wendy. How much homework do you have to do?" Wendy's mother asked.

"Only a bit I'll finish it now, okay." Before her parents could say anything in response, Wendy raced up the stairs to her room. Wendy really didn't like lying to her parents, it made her uneasy. It took only around hour to finish her homework. The rest of the night Wendy chatted with Bebe via Skype.

"So Wendy," Bebe began, painting her nails a bright aquamarine. "I was talking to Annie earlier, and she said she heard from Craig that Token may or may not have a little crush on you." Wendy shrugged.

"So."

"So? What do you mean so? This is huge. Maybe you, Token, me, and Tweek could all go on a double date? We could go to that new sushi place right outside of town."

"I don't know Bebe. I mean, me and Stan just broke up."

"Well that's the point Wendy, you're single now. You can go out and flirt with any guy you want , plus it's not like you have to marry the guy. It's just one date, come on how bad can it be?"

"I still don't know Bebe."

"Please Wendy."

"Fine."

"Great our reservations are at eight tonight. I'll come pick you up."

"Wait Bebe, you already asked Token for me? How did you know I was going to say yes?"

"Wendy there's no time for questions I'll see you at eight, remember the place is pretty fancy so it's formal attire."

"But, Bebe." Unfortunately, Bebe closed the chat before she could answer. Wendy sighed and looked at the clock in her room, only an hour until Bebe was going to pick her up. Wendy shuffled around in her closet for dress. She ended up pulled out an emerald green strapless dress that ran down to just above her knees. She lifted the dress up to around where it would go if she had it on and examined the look in the mirror. Wendy threw on the dress and jogged over to her bathroom, straight across from her room. With only a limited time, Wendy rushed with her make-up and hair. In a mere forty-five minutes Wendy was finished with the look. Her hair was curled into plenty of little ringlets that, at their longest, went down to her shoulders. Wendy had skipped the eyeshadow to save time, her eyelashes were plumped up with mascara and her lips were done up with a very light pink that was barely visible. She walked to her room to finish getting ready. Grabbing a pair of grey heels, she slipped them on and grabbed a grey scarf that matched the shoes. There was a sharp and loud knock at the front door.

"Bye mom. I'm going out with Bebe." Wendy called out, jetting down the stairs, and opening the front door.

"Hey Wendy, ready to go?" Bebe asked. To say the least Bebe looked stunning, her normally poofy hair, was tamed into blonde waves, she wore a red dress that amplified each curve on her body. The dress hung down to her ankles with a cut in the side to show off her smooth legs. She wore a deep red lipstick with huge eyelashes and a light black eyeshadow. To finish it all off, she wore a pair of red strappy heels. Wendy wondered how Bebe was able to pull all this off in an hour, but shook off the feeling.

"Ready." Wendy confirmed, nodding her head. She walked outside, closing the door behind her. Tweek and Token sat waiting in Bebe's white convertible. Tweek was in shotgun, twitching, while Token took the backseat. As Wendy approached the car, she could feel Token's eyes on her. Wendy slipped into the backseat next to Token, as Bebe jumped inside the drivers seat. Wasting no time, Bebe quickly began the drive over to the next town, where the sushi place was located. The drive couldn't have been longer than five minutes, but with the awkward silence it felt like hours. Token made a few slight motions to Wendy. He winked at Wendy a few times during the, and at one point he wrapped his arm around Wendy. It felt very cold and foreign to on the other hand, seemed to be more nervous than normal. He twitched a lot more frequently and mumbled to himself about crazy things like gnomes and the government. They all arrived at the sushi place and fortunately, Bebe was able to find a parking spot somewhat close to the building. They made their way up to the restaurant.

"Do you have reservations?" The waiter in front of the restaurant asked.

Bebe nodded and replied, "Yea, Bebe Stevens spelled 'B-e-b-e S-t-e-v-e-n-s'"

The waiter looked down at his guest list, "Party of four?"

Bebe nodded.

"Alright come this way." The waiter lead the small party inside the building. Once inside, the delightful smell of cooking seafood, rice, and chicken filled the air, Wendy could hear the sound of sizzling food and many small conversions of diners who were already seated and waiting or enjoying their meals. The place wasn't packed, but it wasn't completely empty either. The group was seated near the end of the restaurant with a smaller amount of customers occupied the area.

"Your chef will be here shortly." The waiter said before leaving to help another group of party goers.

"You see, the cool thing about the restaurant is that the cook the food right in front of you on the metal slab here." Bebe told the group, pointing to the large metal grill in the center of the booth. "The chef, takes your orders and cooks them in front of you."

"Oh Jesus, what if his hand slips and the knife kills me?" Tweek twitched.

"Don't worry Tweek, they're professionals, and if anything happens I'll protect you." Bebe's words were spoken slowly, in a light tone. Bebe slithered her hand over Tweek's, Wendy pretended not to notice.

"So, um, Wendy I heard about what happened with you and Stan. You know we could always give us another try?" Token said.

"I," Wendy began, but luckily was interrupted by their table's chef coming over. He passed out the menus and glasses of water.

"I am your chef Shin, and I will give you time to look over menu." The chef's English was rusty and he had a slight accent. He grabbed out a few things from the cart he brought to the table, and he began preparing, by eating up the grill and taking out the oils and such. Dinner was uneventful, Token constantly hit on Wendy, Bebe tried as much as she could to make physical contact with Tweek. But, the ride home was a much different story. Bebe pulled out of the restaurant, Wendy made sure on the ride back to sit in the front seat, with the boys in the back. Bebe complained at first, but gave in quickly.

"So, what did you guys think of the place?" Bebe asked.

"It was pretty cool, I guess." Token answered nonchalantly.

"Gah," Tweek didn't really reply.

"I didn't really like it. The soup was pretty cold." Wendy relied. The group sat in silence, Wendy just watched the road. Wendy noticed a pair of headlight facing Bebe's car coming closer to the group.

"Uh, Bebe." Wendy said.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Bebe muttered to herself, as the car came closer to the pair Wendy could see the car was going the opposite direction on the freeway. It was driving straight towards Bebe's car!

"Holy shit, it's gonna hit us!" Wendy screamed.

**I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It was original going to be longer, but I had to cut it short. I'll explain why in the next chapter, if I try to now I'll give some parts away. Sorry if I didn't describe the last part well, I really don't like this chapter that much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now before I forget, I need to mention a few things before I begin this chapter. In the last chapter I got the "Oh Stan, I hope your meat is kosher." line from a picture on Devaint art by Noxicosis. I totally forgot to say that in the last chapter, sorry about that. If you want to see the picture, it's call eheheheh. I just loved that line so much I had to use it in a story some how.**

**Maybe Chapter Five**

**By: thecrazierone**

_Last time on Maybe-_

_"Wendy wasn't happy about being stuck in detention with Cartman, but she and Cartman eventually snuck out of it. They went to their old elementary school, and made fun of a very gay Stan and Kyle. Wendy came home late, and was forced to go out on a date with Token by Bebe. Token never stopped flirting with her the whole time. On the way back, a car was going the wrong way on a road and headed straight for their car!"_

Cartman always had at least one piece of blackmail on everyone. Always. Unlike with his school work, Cartman was very organized and precise with his blackmail. Each person had their own folder and in that folder was his/her blackmail. From pictures, to video, to documents, Cartman had it all. Whether it was Bebe shoplifting a pair of shoes, or Tweek running out of underwear and being forced to wear a girly laced thong. Kenny, while drunk, making out with a stop sign and hitting on Craig or Cartman's favorite, Stan and Kyle dancing around to a One Direction song. That particular piece he was saving for a rainy day. But there was particular person that was lacking in blackmail, Wendy. One failed test? In blackmail terms this is barely worth anything. At the time Cartman didn't have any real ideas as to why he had such little blackmail evidence on Wendy. Cartman's thoughts swirled around the topic.

"Well," He thought, throwing himself on to the bed. "Since her and hippie's break up we've been spending so much time together. Why? Stupid she-hippie always on my mind. And her stupid pink hat, and her cute hippie smile, and her beautiful whore hair, and her adorably cute laugh, and how amazingly smart she is, but she's still a bitch. Yea, stupid bitch whore." But, before Cartman's thoughts could continue, fits of small little giggles came from above.

"You called her beautiful, Eric." Came the sing-songy voice, that belonged to the giggles.

"Go away cupid-me." Cartman said, moving his hands to dismiss Cupid-me away, but the small creature persisted.

"But Eric, you know you lo-"

"No I don't cupid-me!" Cartman barked, interrupting the small floating imagination.

"You know you do. You lo-"

"Don't say it."

"You l-"

"No!"

"Lo-"

"Stop!"

" Lov-"

"I do not!"

"You love her, you know it -hee."

"Stop it Cupid-me."

"Come on Eric." Cupid-me floated down beside Cartman. "How do you know she doesn't feel the same?"

"Because Cupid-me," Cartman sighed, "Even if I do like her, it'll never happen. She and Stan will always be together even if they aren't now. It's a given, she belongs to Stan I know that, everyone does. She can never belong to me, why would she? Stan's this perfect, guy and I'm... me."

"Come on Eric, you don't know that." Cupid-me said.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

"Eric..."

"I'm going to sleep Cupid-me!" Cartman turned to his side, slamming a pillow over the side of his head. Eyes closed, Cartman tried to put his mind elsewhere, anywhere. Sleep didn't come easy though, eventually he slowly began losing consciences and drifting off.

_The season was undoubtedly Autumn, no questions asked Cartman noticed. The trees around him stood tall, higher than anything he had seen before, it was as if they were poking holes through the bright, sunny sky. There was a cool breeze that sent slight shivers up Cartman's back. In front of the teen, where the cliff he stood upon ended, there was the most beautiful scene of hundreds of rows of apple trees, their leaves a bright orange matching that of pumpkins. And beside him an equally beautiful girl. Her dark black hair danced in the wind like waves on the beach, all while the light shone on her eyes in a way that made diamonds seem dull. She smiled at Cartman, and Cartman couldn't help but to smile back. The wind sang to them both, followed by a sympathy of rustling leaves and branches. The girl leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek._

_"I love you." Her voice came out hushed and more like a whisper._

_"I love you too." Cartman responded grabbing hold of the girls hand and sliding down the cliff to the apple trees. The rows of trees never seemed to end, stretching endlessly. Apple's hung from the branches, all colored a bright red, each one seemed to be in the perfect stage of ripeness. Cartman reached up and picked one up from a near by tree, he looked around for the girl, but she was no where to be seen. With no warning came an ear-bursting scream from behind. Cartman turned to find the girl deep in the grasp of a cloud of deep black smoke, that had large gray creeping eyes._

_"Cartman!" She screamed. Cartman made a leap to save the girl, but was stopped by a piercing pain in the side of his shoulder. He was unable to continue and landed flat on the hard ground in front of the the monster. The smoke creature chuckled evilly, the raven haired girl still in his clutches._

_She screamed again, "Cartman, help!"_

_But, Cartman made no move to help, his shoulder only growing with time. The sinister creature made his move, dragging the girl along with him away from Cartman. She continued to plead and beg for help, but Cartman remained still. Slowly, the world around him blurred and phased away, he struggled to stay alive. But, the pain was unbearable and the world around him grew dark._

Cartman jolted awake hot and sweaty. Only one word came to mind.

"Fuck."  
The next day in Wendy's homeroom, Bebe was giving Red all the specifics of last night's double date.

"So then this crazy drunk guy is driving straight towards us, right? I'm, like, freaking out. I quickly yank the car to the left, thank god there were no cars in the lane. Then, the car hits the wall to the other side, and we managed to drive back home unharmed." Bebe tells Red.

"Wow, is that true Wendy?" Red asks, amazed at Bebe's story.

"Yeah." Wendy hazily replies, her mind elsewhere.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Bebe asks caringly.

"Oh, nothing I'm just thinking, ya know."

"Well forget about what happened _after_ the date let's talk about what happened _during_ it." Bebe babbled onward, Wendy tried to ignore her. "Wendy what did ya think?"

"Think, about what?"

"The date, were you even paying attention?."

"Well, I really don't think he's my type."

"Ya sure Wendy? He seemed really interested in you."

"Yeah, I just don't think me and Token would work out." Wendy paused for a moment, "Besides I really don't think I'll be seeing anyone for awhile."

"Oh, I guess that's alright." Red began, "So Bebe, I heard that Cartman skipped school with some skank." Wendy tensed up a bit.

"Wow, what girl would go so low as to skip with Cartman of all people." Bebe replied twirling a strand of blonde hair. "Right Wendy?"

"Uh, yeah. Just some slut." Wendy gulped, 'Some slut named Wendy Testaburger.'

English was uneventful and boring, by the time it ended Wendy already felt tired and sluggish craving her warm bed back home.

"Now class I hope you finished your homework, as we'll be going over it and turning it in today." The science teacher announced to the class, who all groaned and slowly pulled out the assignment.

"Psst, Psst Wendy." Cartman tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She harshly whispered back.

"Meet me after school outside at the bike racks."

The day progressed slowly, each second felt like minutes, each minute felt like hours, and each hour felt like years. But, the day did eventually came to a close. Wendy stood outside the school deciding on her options. She could go to the bike racks like Cartman told her too, or go home. "Well, if I go home I could get my homework finished early and go to the mall with Bebe." Wendy though, "But, I really wonder what the hell Cartman wants." It took Wendy more time then she would admit to decide, but she eventually she made her way to the bike racks. She arrived to find a lack of bikes and a pissed off Cartman.

"No one even used the bike rack, why did he say to meet here?" Wendy wondered, approaching the large boy.

"Took you long enough hippie." He muttered, Wendy couldn't help, but to smile.

"What do you want fatass?" She asked.

"I don't know, wanna get something to eat, I'm starving."

"It would be a surprise if you weren't hungry."

"Fuck you ho, at least I eat really food and not that salad shit."

"Hey, salads are good for you Cartman."

"Salads_ are good for you_." He mocked. "Next you're gonna get me to burn bras and join your drum circle."

"I don't have a drum circle, Cartman."

"You don't have one... _yet_."

"So since you're starving." She made air quotes. "Where to you wanna eat?"

"No goddamn hippie place."

"What about that one diner place."

"Wow Wendy, such detailed 'that diner place' I totally know what you're talking about." Cartman said sarcastically.

"Shut up fatass, you know the place. Come on."

Cartman giggled, "If you want me to cum Wendy, you'll have to get naked first."

Wendy looked confused at first, but slugged him in the arm once she got the joke. "Perv."

"You know you wanna, ho." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up fatass."

"_Uhh Cartman, stop_." Cartman broke out in laughter. Wendy rolled her eyes a second time and began walking off. "Hey, Wendy wait. I was just joking. Slow down ho." He raced after the girl.

The dinner looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years, it didn't seem to bother the larger male, but Wendy looked concerned.

"What the hell is wrong ho?" Cartman asked. Wendy looked around the dinner before answering him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Cartman.I mean, look at the place. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Ohh get the sand out of your vagina and sit down." Cartman scooted over to a near by booth and patted the seat next to him. Wendy hesitantly sat beside him.

"You wanna hear a joke?" he asked. Wendy nodded. "So a black person, a Jew, and a Mexican are in a car..."

"I don't like where this going."

"Let me finish she-hippie, a Jew, a black guy, and a Mexican are in a car. Who is driving?"

" I don't know, the Mexican one?"

"No, the police." Cartman burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Cartman! That's extremely offensive. What if that joke was about you, how would you feel..."

"Lighten up ho, it's just a joke. Okay here's another one..."

"You know what no, I'll tell a joke. Why did you cross the road?"

"I don't know, to get away from your ugly ass."

"Trick question, you couldn't walk, cuz' your fat ass would get tired half way to the other side." Wendy expected Cartman to complain about how, 'he's not fat, just big boned.' But, unexpectedly he broke into fits of laughter.

"Alright, my turn bitch. So a Jew walks into a bar..." The afternoon continued just like this, Cartman making racist joke and Wendy combatting it with a joke about his weight.

"... You fatass."

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy," Cartman shook his head in disappointment. "You need to get some new material."

"Says the guy who only has racist jokes about the holocaust."

"Fuck you ho, those where funny."

"Yea and your a perfect size four."

"Hey, I'm only a size six."

"Six my ass."

"Whatever hippie, at least I don't make myself vomit to look pretty."

"I'm not an anorexic Cartman. Do you know how bad that is for your health.."

"Do you know how bad that is... blah blah blah... save the rainforest. You need to stop being so much of a hippie." Wendy picked up a fry off her plate.

"Remind me never to eat here again, their fries suck." Wendy threw the fry at him. Cartman chuckled tossing the fry back at her. Meanwhile through the other side of the dirty glass, their was a pair of eyes watching, not as happy or joyous.

"Fucking bitch." The eyes continued to stare.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to post it before Thanksgiving, and so it's a bit rushed. But, we have so major Cartman and Wendy moments in this chapter.**

**Maybe Chapter Six **

**By: thecrazierone**

_Last time on Maybe:_

_Cartman gets a visit from Cupid-me, along with a strange dream about a certain long raven haired individual. Bebe and Red gossip about an unknown girl skipping school with Cartman but what they don't know is, this girl was Wendy. Wendy and Cartman meet after school to have lunch. But, an unknown figure is watching the pair. _

"Are you sure Kenny?" Stan asked that same night, into his phone.

"Positive. Sorry dude I gotta go, I'm running out of minutes on this pay..." The line went dead and Stan nearly threw his phone down in frustration.

"Ah, what the hell! Uhh, what the fuck am I going to do Kyle?" Stan turned to his best friend who currently sat on Stan's sofa, diet coke in one hand, remote in the other.

"What happened dude?" Kyle asked, flipping through channels.

"Ken says that fatass and Wendy were on a date."

"A date?" Kyle raises his eyebrows.

"Yea dude. I just.." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I mean, what the fuck does she see in fatass. Am I so bad that she would choose that fat fuck over me?"

"Nah dude." Kyle continued to flip through channels.

"Ya know what Kyle, I've got to go talk to her. Where do you think she'd be?"

"Home I guess, do you want me to come with you?" Kyle asked, setting down the remote.

"Nah, I can do this Kyle." Stan made his way to the door grabbing his hat off the floor where he had dumped it earlier. "I'll be back in a bit." And with that Stan shut the door and walked out into the snowy Colorado air.

"I'm sorry Stan, but Wendy's not here. She's over at that one young boy's house. Now what was his name again?" Wendy's mother tapped her index finger against her chin. "It started with an 'E' I belive."

"Eric?" Stan asked.

"Yes, that was it Eric Cartman."

"Uhh, thanks Miss Testaburger."

"No problem, Stan." Miss Testaburger slowly closed the door.

"Fuck." Stan muttered, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Meanwhile across town, Wendy and Cartman stood outside the small house, cold wind blowing in the air.

"So, uhh, what do ya wanna do, ho?" Cartman asked, picking up a handful of snow and crushing it between his hands forming a lightly packed snowball.

"I don't know fatass, what do you want to do?"

"Quit calling me fat, hippie."

"Calling you fat is like calling the sky blue." In a matter of seconds, a small snowball hit her in the shoulder. "Oh it's on fatass."

"In your dreams she-hippie." Wendy lobbed a medium sized ball of snow, landing it on Cartman's chest. "Hey!" Wendy burst into laughter.

"Don't be such a pussy Cartman."

"I'm no Stan." Wendy chuckled, mindlessly throwing snowballs at her appointed. By around seven thirty, Stan was drawing close to the pair. Fortunately, they had not seen him yet and Stan was going to use this to his advantage, he ducked behind a nearby trash can and watched the pair, not that he was creepy. No, Stan was just... observing, at least that's what he told himself. Snowballs flew across sides of the lawn with Cartman taking everything left of the pathway to the house, while Wendy took everything to the right of the pathway to the house.

"Take that you fat fuck!" Wendy hurled a snowball over to Cartman's side and hit him in the neck.

"Phh, I can throw better, in my sleep." Wendy tossed another snowball over when Cartman wasn't paying attention and made him jump.

"Hah, you're so pussy Cartman that you make Stan look like Superman." Wendy taunted. Stan glared at her, as if it would do anything to stop her mockery.

"Wendy no one can make Stan look less like a pussy and less gay than he already is."

"Comparatively, he makes Butters look like Ironman." At this point, Stan was a little pissed off, but he attempted to keep a level head.

"Haha, no wait there's one person who is equally as gay and a pussy."

"Kahl."

"Kyle." The both said in unison.

"What do ya think they're doing now?" Wendy asked.

"Fucking or something." Stan had to fight the need to scream at them both, he bit his hand to silence himself even.

"No, they'd be too much of pussies to fuck, they'd probably just talk about their feelings." Wendy and Cartman nonverbally gave up the short lived snowball fight and both just laid down next to each other in the snow.

"_But Stan, Wendy makes me feel uneasy." _Wendy snickered at Cartman's interpretation. While Stan near shook with anger.

"_I know how you feel Kyle, but I'd never leave you we're SBF's." _

"Shut up, Wendy!" Stan couldn't take it anymore, he marched over to the pair. Both Cartman and Wendy stood up.

"What the fuck Stan?" Wendy clenched her fists.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with fatass? You sharing diet tips or something." Wendy's mouth hung open in shock.

"Fuck you hippie."

"This is between me and Wendy dipshit, stay out of it."

"It's none of your business what I do Stan." Wendy spat out, like the words themselves were poison.

"Don't give me that shit, what the hell does he against you?"

"Nothing. Why do you think he has to have something against me?"

"Because no one would willingly, do anything with Cartman."

"Fuck you Stan, Cartman's not that bad."

"Not that bad!" Stan repeated, "What the hell has he done to you Wendy?"

"I didn't do anything to her dick, why don't you go back to your little boyfriend."

"Fuck off Cartman."

"No Stan, you've been nothing but a huge douchebag since you fucking cheated on me. Maybe you should just fuck off, and leave me and Cartman alone." All Stan saw was red, and what he did next surprised even him. Bam! His fist collided with Wendy's face in a matter of seconds. Wendy's hand flew up to her lips, a coppery taste filled her mouth and tears flooded her eyes. Stan's eyes widened.

"Wendy?"

"Stan get the fuck off my lawn before I call the fucking cops!" Cartman's screaming sent Stan running off. "Wendy," Cartman's voice was much more calm now. "Wendy are you okay? Come on, I'll take you inside." Cartman slowly picked up the girl, carried inside, up the steps, and laid her down on the bed.

"I'll be right back with an ice pack, kay?" Cartman disappeared, only to return with an large ice pack. "Here." He handed it to Wendy, she placed it over her lip. Cartman sat next to her on the bed, moving her hair away from her face.

"Cartman?" Wendy moved the ice pack.

"Shh, don't worry about that dick face." He used his thumb to wipe away the tears off her face. Slowly he leaned his head closer to hers, Sleeping Beauty style. Wendy made no move to stop him, so he continued until, ever so slowly, their lips met. Not with a fiery explosive passion, but just gently enough. Once Wendy's eyes closed she began to lose count of the minutes. Soon kissing turned to a full out make out session. Their tongues intertwined and playfully danced together. After what seemed like years, they parted.

"I- uh- I have to go." Wendy quickly got up.

"Wait, Wendy!" But, Wendy ran out the door, she needed help. There was only one thing to do. She had to tell Bebe everything.

"Wendy, what time is it? And what the hell happened to your lip?!" Bebe opened the door all the way letting Wendy inside.

"Bebe, I need your help."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well, it all started back at that party..." Wendy began. "And so that's why I'm here."

"So you're the girl who skipped with Cartman?" Wendy nodded.

"What should I do Bebe?"

"Well, did you like the kiss?"

"Yea."

"Does he make you feel special around him?"

"Yea."

"He's nice to you?"

"Yea."

"You like having him around?"

"Yea."

"Then go for it Wendy, the girls wouldn't judge you. Or at least I won't judge you, I'm pretty Butters won't. I don't know about Annie though." Bebe's rambling was stopped when, her phone buzzed with a text. "Oh shit."

"What?" Bebe showed her the text.

_Omg bebe fat ass and stan are in a fight down by the old elementary school_

_-Nicole_

**Now I have good news, bad news, really bad news and amazing news.**

**Good news- I have the rest of the story all planed out and a possible squeal! **

**Bad News- There are only two more chapters, chapter 7 the big fight. And Chapter 8 the thrilling finisher. Then I'm stamping this baby as complete.**

**Really Bad News- Well, it's not really that bad, but I'm going on a mini vacation. I will not be _starting_ (I repeat _starting_) the next chapter until After the holidays. It'll take me about a week to write it out, so you'll have quiet a bit of a break.**

**Amazing News- I know a few of my reviewers have said they like the humor (I didn't put that much in here anyways.) But, my next story is more humor based, it will be called: _It's a Gay, Gay, Gay World and I Don't Mean Happy. _I've told some of my writer fans about it and they loved some of the really funny parts in it. Also I have already written a Christmas spectacular. **


End file.
